It's Him
by Hvalross05
Summary: It's been more than two years since Kenmei thought Judar had died, and after struggling, she finally had her life put back together. But how will everything change when he suddenly returns? Judar x Kenmei (OC), on going.
1. Chapter 1

"Junjie, baby, please sit down, you make Mommy nervous when you do that."

Kenmei held her arms out, inviting the young child to come sit on her lap, instead of walking around in circles in the space in front of her. They were gliding together on a carpet high in the sky, having just left the Kou Empires Capital Marketplace, where Kenmei usually bought her clothing and daily items for her and her child. It was errand day for them, and instead of leaving the child with a caretaker like she normally did, she decided to bring him along.

Usually, she left Junjie in the care of a dear friend, but the child had begged to go with her, and those big, red pleading eyes always got her to cave in. Even now, as he looked back at her from near the front of the carpet, holding onto the big red ball he had gotten from the marketplace, his eyes turned her into complete mush. Just like _his_ had before.

Junjie turned to face her, holding the ball up above his head with a wide grin on his face. "I wont lose the ball, mommy!" Kenmei gave a smile, shaking her head. "I know you wont, I just dont want you to fall off. Now come here." She waved her hands towards herself and the child obeyed, waddling himself over to her and plopping himself onto her lap, hugging the ball tightly to himself the best he could. Kenmei laughed to herself quietly as she watched him, finding it adorable the way he tried to fit his arms around the ball that was obviously way too big to do so with.

"You like that ball, don't you baby?" Kenmei stroked the child's black hair gently, causing him to lean his head back to look up at her, giving another wide smile. "I love it, mommy! It's the same color as my eyes!" He tilted his head back down, banging a bit on the ball with his small hand.

Kenmei gave a small nod, eyes focused on his hand as it moved. "That's right..." Looking at him, she was only reminded about how incredibly frail the child was. He was so small for being two and a half years, thin and was so easy to get ill. And now, as she watched him hug onto his new prized possession, she prayed he would not fall ill like the last time she took him out to the marketplace. Being born so prematurely had really taken a toll on the child's health, and this caused Kenmei to be constantly worried about him.

Still, today the child had gotten her to take his side, and Kenmei was glad she had done it. Junjie had seemed quite sad the past few days, and had been begging her to take him out of the palace. He had enjoyed himself so much, smiling, laughing and even playing with some other children he had met there while Kenmei did her shopping. Even now, she could still feel his joy as he twisted the ball around on his lap, his wide smile still plastered on his face. She loved that cute, goofy grin that reminded her so much of _him._

In fact, almost everything about the child reminded her of _him_ every time she looked at him. His wild, black, uncontrollable hair. His thin, frail frame. His uncanny adaption to magic. But most of all, those red eyes. And yet, with all his physical similarities, the child was nothing like _him_ at all. Junjie was kind and gentle, with a sensitive soul that only begged for knowledge. If his childhood at been different, Kenmei liked to imaging that _he_ would have been similar as a child.

Kenmei was pulled out of her thoughts by a loud yawn coming from the child, guessing that all his excitement was finally starting to bring him down. She stroked his hair again gently, smiling as she watched him lean his head on the ball as if it were a pillow. "Nap time, huh? We'll be home soon.." She took the moment to turn her head a bit to look behind her, wanting to make sure that all of her possessions she purchased that day were still on the back of the carpet.

But, with her mind elsewhere while glancing over the items, she did not notice the increase in the wind speed. Within a moment, the wind pushed the carpet off balance, causing it to shift and wave erratically. Thankfully, the carpet was big enough that none of the items fell off, and Kenmei was able to keep her balance and place. Junjie, however, slipped forward out of her lap, only to be caught by her seconds later.

However, the ball that Junjie had been clutching to so dearly bounced and disappeared over the edge of the carpet. In a moment of panic, Junjie gave a yell and wiggled himself from his mother against her protest. He crawled over to the edge and looked over, eyes already swelling up with tears. "Mommy! My ball, it-" He stopped suddenly, causing Kenmei to grow confused and concerned. She moved herself over to the edge, grabbing him and forcing him back onto her lap away from the edge. "Junjie, you cant go to the edge like that! We will get you ano-" "But mommy, I didn't see it falling."

Kenmei frowned, a bit confused. They were currently hovering high over the plains and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky, and such a bright color should have been easily seen falling to the ground. She shook her head, rubbing his back gently. "No baby, it fell. We will get you another one, I promise." She tried to give a comforting smile, but only noticed that Junjie was staring off into the sky, completely focused on something that they had not noticed.

She watched as his eyes moved down, giving a small gasp as the child pulled himself once again from her arms to stand up on her lap, looking behind her over her shoulder. Kenmei frowned, holding onto him to help him keep his balance. "Junjie, please, what are you doing?"

"My ball!" Junjie thrust out his arms, almost causing him to topple over Kenmei's shoulder. Kenmei was about to speak again when she heard the familiar sound of the ball in Junjie's hands, and she picked him up to pull him back over and into her lap. She stared down at the red ball in his hands in confusion and disbelief. "How did that-"

Junjie only grinned wide, but it was not at her, but once again over her shoulder. "Thank you, mister!" Kenmei felt her heart clench. _Mister?_ Who could it possibly be? Another magician going to the marketplace? A traveler? A thief? She clutched Junjie tighter to her, feeling her heart racing, too frightened to even reach for her wand to defend herself.

"Who-" "Mommy, what are those black things? Rukh? They're not white?"

Kenmei looked down at her child, seeing him still gazing curiously up behind her. She had taught him much about magic already, as even so young, he was able to see the Rukh already and had even had progress with his borg, though it was still extremely fragile. Still, she could not understand why he was saying he was seeing black Rukh. That only sent more fear through her, though as she herself looked up to watch the Rukh beginning to flutter around them, she felt as if they were.. familiar.

" _Wow, he's just as clumsy as you are after all? Did he seriously get nothing at all from me?"_

Kenmei instantly brought a hand up to cover her mouth, feeling her stomach instantly tighten and twist into a thousand knots at the voice that just came from behind her. It wasn't possible. _He_ was dead. She saw _him_ pushed into the sky. She attended _his_ funeral. They visited _his_ temple weekly to pray. And yet, here she was, hearing _his_ voice for the first time in two years. It wasn't possible.

Kenmei was broken out of her haze when Junjie nudged her gently. "Mommy, who is that man?" "I..." For the first time with the child, she was completely speechless. She didn't know what to tell him or how to react. She had to confirm what she had heard wasn't a dream, that she hadn't fallen asleep on the ride home. And so, she slowly began to turn herself around, though kept her eyes downcast and locked on the carpet.

She gave a loud gasp as her eyes landed on bare feet and black, puffy pants, both hands coming up to cover her mouth. She began to breath heavily, vision blurring as her eyes started to well with tears. By the time her eyes met the head of the blurry figure, only able to make out _his_ vague form and the movement of a long braid swaying behind _him_ in the wind.

" _Hey there.. Stupid girl."_

"Y-y-you... y-you're not...-" Kenmei's breathing only intensified as she stared up at _him_ , feeling her body beginning to grow numb and her head swim, becoming lost in the wave upon wave of her mixed feelings, emotions and thoughts. _This isn't possible... you're dead._

"Y-you're dead!" Her voice finally croaked out, her whole body shaking as she started to feel herself growing weak. Junjie frowned from her lap, looking back up at the figure in front of them. "He's not a ghost, mommy."

" _Tch!"_ The figure spoke, crossing his arms. _"Did you forget my name or something, you stupid girl."_ After he spoke, he squatted down to be eye level with them, and Kenmei could see clearly the red eyes that instantly sent her whole body into shock. _He_ reached a hand out towards her, though she still could not move.

" _It's me. It's Judar."_

And in an instant, her sight and mind swirled into blackness and she could feel herself falling, pulled into unconsciousness where she was sure she would never awaken.


	2. Chapter 2

Judar stopped mid air, thrusting his arms and legs outwards in a large and lengthily stretch. "Damn this feels good!" He allowed his body to relax, hovering for a moment before he released his gravity magic, beginning to fall to the Earth below. He had spent so long confined in that dark land, with no power, no freedom, and stuck with only that stupid clay doll and weird dragon.

He frowned, becoming disgusted at the thought of what he had gone through. Him, Judar, the mighty Magi, forced to be in the same company as those two, powerless and in a constant state of annoyance. He had hated it, every second. He wanted nothing more than to be back in this world, where he could fly freely and again do whatever he wanted, and be around people that he actually liked. Like Hakuryuu, and...

Judar stopped himself from falling, adjusting himself to float upright. He scratched the back of his head with his free hand, tapping his staff against his leg as he began to grow lost in thought. That was interesting... he hadn't thought of _her_ in a while. He had been so focused on wanting to just get out of that dark, dreadful place the past few weeks, that he didn't really think about anything else.

And now he found himself wondering... How was _she_ doing anyway? That stupid girl who was never anything but a pest to him. And yet, he found himself missing _her._ How could that even be possible? He didn't miss or care about anybody that much, and his only focus now was to find Hakuryuu again so they could go back to taking over the world.

He huffed, pushing himself forwards to continue flying towards the Capital. "It's not like it even matters, anyway..." _Sh_ e was probably completely over him by now. It had been two years, after all, and there was no way that _she_ could have possibly known he was still alive all this time. In his mind, he imagined _her_ in many different ways. Married with tons of children, alone with no one but the child _she_ had been carrying when he 'died'. He wouldn't even put it past _her_ to off herself when it all happened.

That last thought made his stomach clench. What the hell? Was he actually nervous about _her_ being gone? He didn't care that much about _her_ , anyway, what difference would it make to his life? He didn't need _her,_ he didn't want _her,_ he could easily live just fine without _her._ And yet, the more he tried to convince himself, the more upset and angry he became. He couldn't believe that he was actually missing that stupid, weak, poor excuse of a Magician.

Judar stopped flying once again, reaching up to rub his face. Though he was trying to convince himself otherwise, he knew none of this was true. He had grown to care for _her_ over the years they had been together, and he knew the more he continued to deny that, the more he would just piss himself off. He missed _her_ , and he wanted to see _her,_ but how could he?

How could he just appear out of no where and expect everything to be the same as it had been? What if _she_ was with someone else? What if _she_ hated him? Would he really be okay with that now, after everything that had happened between them? He didn't know how well he would be able to cope without it, that sense of belonging that he felt when he was with _her._ Or even worse, _her_ rukh, the thing that connected them in the first place. That feeling of relaxation and comfort, that calmed and caressed him on even his worst of days.

Judar grew increasingly frustrated, giving out a loud yell and kicking his feet as if he were a child having a tantrum. "God damn it!" He began to fall again, needing something to distract him from the knots building up in his stomach. He hated himself, he couldn't believe that he was actually nervous about something as stupid as this.

Suddenly, a noise hit Judar's ears that made him stop his falling once again. What was that? Giggling? This high up in the air, and for it to sound like a child? That was totally bizarre. He glanced around a bit, noticing a carpet flying a little ways below him. He crossed his arms as he gave a huff, still floating upside down as he watched the carpet fly away, also going towards the capital. But as he watched it move, he grew curious as to who it was flying it.

He turned himself upright once again and began to follow after the carpet and the mystery riders, but there was something more than just being curious about them. He was feeling draw to whoever it may have been. Was that the right feeling? Drawn to them? It was like he needed to know, needed to see another person in this world. And perhaps... maybe it was _her?_

Judar gave another grumble to himself, shaking his head. _Stop thinking like that, for fucks sake!_ Why did he keep doing that? This stupid brain of his, bringing up stupid things that were nothing but stupid and he hated all of it. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Get this shit out of your head... It isn't_ her.

His thoughts were cut short as he could hear the voice again, able to confirm that it was a child on the carpet. A child and... a woman? Judar frowned, squinting his eyes a bit as he tried to see them better, picking up his speed to close the distance between them. He listened closely to their conversation, his curiosity getting the better of him.

" _Junjie, baby, please sit down, you make Mommy nervous when you do that."_

Before the first word was even finished, Judar slammed himself into a halt, feeling his heart race and his stomach clench into tight and sickening knots. There was no way this was actually happening. It wasn't possible that it seriously was _her._ All this time thinking about it, being angry and frustrated, and he hadn't though of what he actually would do if he came upon her that day.

"What should I do..." He spoke his thoughts aloud, feeling himself becoming a bit frantic as he watched the carpet continue to fly away from him. Should he stop _her_? Ignore _her_? What would he do if everything were still normal? What would he have done years ago when they were at their closest?

A sly grin crossed his face as he grew a bit excited, taking off back towards the carpet, though he moved himself to fly below it, trying to be as sneaky as he possibly could. A prank! That would get _her_ , just like it always had! He would just make a huge gust of wind and throw _her_ off the carpet, then catch _her_ in mid air and it would be the coolest shit, _she_ would have to forgive him then!

But, just as he was about to go through with his master plan, he paused, hearing the childs voice up on the carpet as well. He gave a bit of a pout, knowing he could never do something like that with the kid on the carpet. If Judar put the child in danger for any reason, he knew _she_ would never let him live it down and would probably really hate him, then.

Before he could come up with a child safe prank, there was a natural huge gust of wind that even threw him off balance, causing him to stop for a second. As he reached up to move his bangs out of his face so he could see, he heard a cry from the child above and was smacked in the head by an object. Out of reflex, he snatched the object from the air, surprised to see that it was a large, red ball. "A ball?" He looked back up at the carpet, seeing that it had stopped.

He clinched the ball tightly in his hands, his stomach beginning to turn and twist into knots again. He slowly and silently began to rise himself upwards, rising himself over the back of the carpet. He stopped suddenly, his red eyes immediately locking with ones that resembled his own, peeking at him over the shoulder of the woman on the carpet.

 _Fuck_. That was the only thing that came to his mind as he and the child stared back at each other. After a moment, Judar broke his gaze, looking down at the ball before he landed carefully and silently on the carpet, using the space that was behind the woman. He swallowed the huge lump in his throat, before he extended his arm out, offering the ball back to the child.

The child suddenly sat up and shoved himself over his mothers shoulder, gazing at the ball with complete bewilderment. Judar gave a bit of a jump at the sudden movement, before instantly wanting to punch himself in the face for actually being frightened by the childs movements. He nudged the toy in the childs direction, though he looked to the woman as he heard her speak once again, her voice making his chest tighten.

" _Junjie, please, what are you doing?"_

"My ball!" The child cried out, before he gently took it from Judars grip, looking back up at him with a curious and confused gaze. Judar brought his hand back to himself, reaching up to scratch the back of his head as he began to grow extremely nervous. How could he possibly be feeling this way? He never cared about any of this stuff, why was he so scared?

He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as the woman pulled the child back to her. He could feel from her rukh and see from her body language that she was extremely confused and uncomfortable. He frowned, thinking that maybe he should just leave them be. He started to feel wrong about greeting them at this time.

He was just going to end up leaving them again, anyway.

Judar began to take a step back, deciding that he was just going to leave it at this. He couldn't go through with this, not now and not so suddenly. But, before he could take off again, his eyes locked with the childs once again. The child grinned up happily at him, showing no fear as he hugged onto his ball tightly. "Thank you, mister!"

 _Mister? Really, kid? Didn't she ever teach you to be scared of strangers?_ Judar couldn't help but to give a small grin back. The more he looked at them, the more he wanted to fly away and pretend he had never seen them. But even more, he wanted to stay. He wanted to talk to them, to find out what had happened. He brought his foot back forward, taking a step back towards them as he saw the woman before him clinch, gripping and hugging the child tightly.

He frowned, able to tell that _she_ was terrified. This frustrated him greatly. Could _she_ really not tell that this was him? Could _she_ not feel his presence or see his rukh? It didn't really surprise him, though, _she_ had always been like this, allowing _her_ immediate feelings cloud her judgment and rational thought. That's how _she_ ended up with him in the first place, because _she_ was too stupid to see what he was truly like. But that's something that he liked about _her_ the most. That she was so blissfully ignorant, and would do literally anything to just be with him in the past.

As Judar started to grow irritated, he knew his rukh were becoming more noticeable. He could see this in the eyes of the child, as he watched them flutter around, eyes becoming curious and confused. Judar glanced at the woman as she tried to speak, but the child immediately cut her off.

" _Who-"_ "Mommy, what are those black things? Rukh? They're not white?"

Judar's lips twisted into a bit of a smirk, as if he were feeling... proud? _She's already taught you that much? Geez... What a nerd._ He took another step closer, watching the woman as _her_ head moved about, watching the Rukh flutter around them. Judar took in a deep breath, deciding to stop fucking around and get to the point.

"Wow, he's just as clumsy as you are after all? Did he seriously get nothing at all from me?"

He felt his heart skip a beat as he watched the woman tense and began to tremble. Now he had done it, he totally fucked everything up. What type of stupid shit was that to say? _She_ thought he was dead, how would picking on her like that even work to keep her calm about it all?

 _I'm so fucking stupid... I need to be a little nicer next time. I dont want her to die from a fucking heart attack._ The child spoke again, looking up at the face of his mother instead of at Judar. "Mommy, who is that man?"

His heart began to race as he watched _her_ slowly starting to turn around, it picked up speed with every second and every inch she crept closer to facing him. The more she turned, the more he just wanted to disappear. What if he ruined everything for them by showing back up? What if _she_ yelled and screamed at him? What if _she_ hated him?

But, his fear began to pass when he saw _her_ eyes land on his feet and _she_ gasped, covering _her_ mouth in shock. He could feel it in her Rukh, that there was no hate, no bitterness, only sadness and... relief? He tried to focus on one feeling radiating from _her_ Rukh, but there was so much, he couldn't listen to them properly. He could only stare down at _her_ as _she_ stared back up at him, _her_ pale green eyes finally locking with his.

He could see _her_ clearly, now, and could tell how much _she_ had grown over the two years he had been gone. He could feel from _her_ Rukh that she was wiser, more mature, that the struggles and emotions she had gone through had changed her. But physically, as he stared down at _her_ , he could feel his face beginning to turn warm and his stomach bubble. Had _she_ always been that... cute?

Judar swallowed the lump in his throat, giving a small grin as he forced words out, hoping they wouldn't give away his nervousness. "Hey there... stupid girl." He could see _her_ instantly grow more frantic, her body shaking and tears flowing down her face.

" _Y-y-you... y-you're not...-"_ Judar only stared down at _her_ as _she_ struggled to speak, giving _her_ time to get the words out. He knew this was a lot for _her,_ he could see it on _her_ face, how _she_ was struggling to even stay conscious. _"You're dead!"_

Judar frowned, feeling a sting in his chest from those words. Did _she_ really not believe that he was here? Well, how could _she_ , really? There was no reason or clue in the world for _her_ to believe that he had been alive all this time. But now, as he stood there watching _her_ struggle with the fact that he was standing in front of _her_ , he wished that there had been a way for him to tell _her,_ to tell anyone he cared about, that he was still alive.

"He's not a ghost, mommy." The child spoke, giving a frown up at _her._ Judar couldn't help but to give a small chuckle, finding it funny how such a young child could take to him so easily while the woman he knew loved him couldn't even speak to him. He sighed, unable to watch _her_ continue to struggle.

"Tch!" Judar huffed, crossing his arms. "Did you forget my name or something, you stupid girl." He took in a deep breath before he squatted down to be be eye level with _her_ , hoping that would help _her_ calm down a bit. He slowly and carefully reached a hand out to _her_ , hoping _she_ would take it and accept him back. "It's me. It's Judar."

But, instead of watching _her_ reach out and take his hand, he watched as she grew limp, completely passing out and falling over to the side. In a panic, fearful that _she_ would fall with the child, he fell to sit on his knees, dropping his staff onto the carpet before he snatched onto _her_ before _she_ could fall all the way.

He sighed, gently pulling _her_ and the confused child closer to him as he took control of the carpet, guessing it was now up to him to get them home. The child looked up at him, eyes worried and beginning to tear up. "What happened!" Judar gently placed his hand on the childs head, giving it a few pats. "Don't worry.. Junjie." He felt weird saying it, that name _she_ had given the child. He felt as if he didn't have the right to call him by name.

"She just fell asleep... I'll get you home, alright?" He gave the most comforting grin he could muster, which seemed to calm Junjie enough to stop him from crying. Judar looked down at the woman, wishing she would just wake up as he began to fly them back towards the Capital.

"God damn it, Kenmei..." He muttered under his breath. "You just had to go and faint..." He adjusted her to be resting in his lap, the feeling of her body against his and her head on his chest feeling him with nostalgia. That didn't turn out exactly like he would have liked it to, but he felt content.

 _He_ was happy to have _her_ in his arms again.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenmei woke with a start, sitting up quickly as she took in a large breath. W-what happened? She could feel nothing but a numbness in her body, expanding itself through all of her limbs, and she could see nothing but dark, moving shadows. She could hear nothing but a loud ringing in her hears and a horrible pounding deep inside her skull, which made her stomach twist and turn into a feeling of nausea.

Though they felt as if they weighed a thousand pounds, she reached her hands up to her face, placing them both over her eyes and pressing into them, rubbing in light motions as she tried to gain her bearings. Where was she? What had happened to her? Her mind was in such a thick fog, she couldn't remember anything.

She took in deep breaths, catching onto the first clue of her surroundings. A smell, very distinguishable and easy to catch, even in her delirious state. Grass? Was she sitting in grass? One of her hands fell back to her side, timidly touching the soft blades of grass around her. She opened her eyes, only to squint at the light, casting her eyes down to look at the bright green all around her.

I'm... on the ground? But I was just in the sky... wasn't I? She slowly adjusted her body until she was sitting on her knees, rubbing her forehead as she continued to suffer from the painful throbbing. She continued to stare at the ground, and as the fog in her mind started to clear, she started remembering.

I was in the sky.. We had gone shopping.. We.. Wait, Junjie?! In a sudden rush and panic, her mind snapped back into focus and she whipped her head around, searching for her missing child. "J-Junjie where-" She gasped, as her eyes landed on a figure, though it was not the child she had been seeking.

A few feet away from where she had been placed, Judar was also laying in the grass, his arms resting behind his head. Kenmei could only stare, feeling the numbness return to her body as she watched him. She watched as his chest moved up and down in steady rhythm, as the gentle breeze that surrounded them misplaced his messy flop of hair. She couldn't believe that she was actually looking at him right now, that she was actually in his presence.

And as she stared at him, she noticed that he hadn't changed in the slightest, at least not in a physical way. In fact, he looked as if he had never been gone at all. The way he lied there, so comfortable and relaxed, she could easily start to believe that these past two years had been nothing but a bad nightmare that she had finally woken from.

But along with these strange feelings of relief that were flooding through her body, she felt unsure of herself and the situation. How could he really be back? How could he really just appear back like that, like he had never even been gone in the first place? She felt as if someone must have been playing a cruel trick on her, as if destiny was just putting her through more grief for its own entertainment.

She could feel more tears starting to flow down her face as she watched him sleep, and through her mind was filled with so many emotions, she wanted nothing more than for this to be real, for him to be truly back. This need, this wanting feeling tugging at the back of her head, pushed her to timidly start to scoot her body closer to his.

As she moved closer, she was able to see the small body of Junjie on the other side of Judar, his small frame resting against Judar's while still holding onto his large red ball. She could see by his shallow breaths and calm expression on his face, that he was deep in sleep. Carefully, she reached across Judar and gently scooped up Junjie, wanting to move him. With Junjie in her arms, she stood and walked over to the belongings that she had purchased, happy to see that Judar had landed the carpet carefully and didn't loose anything.

She placed the child down gently on the carpet, grabbing a piece of clothing that she had purchased from one of the bags, before gently laying it across Junjie to cover him, not wanting him to get cold. As she stood back to straight, she took a moment to take in her surroundings. They were in a small area right outside the capital, that was surrounded by a small patch of trees and brush. It was dusk, and the sky was painted with brilliant orange, pink and lilac colors as the sun was nearing the edge of the earth.

Kenmei gave a quick rub to her arms, feeling a sharp sting of cold herself, before she turned back to Judar. He was still fast asleep, having not noticed her take the child or that she had woken up herself. Quietly, she walked back over and sat down next to him again. Giving a sniff, she reached up and wiped the tears off of her face, knowing he would probably pick on her if he woke up and saw her crying.

"J..Judar?" She spoke timidly, finding it nearly impossible to even say his name. She gave a small frown as he only shifted his head towards her a bit, though he was still obviously deep in sleep. Kenmei could feel her whole body beginning to tremble, becoming afraid of waking him up.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she timidly reached out a trembling hand and placed it gently on his cheek. "Juda-" She gave a small gasp as he grumbled, rolling over towards her before he lightly pushed her hand away.

"Dont touch me.. stupid.. clay doll.." he grumbled, hiding his face in his arms once he was on his side. Kenmei blinked, staring down at him in confusion. "What..? Clay doll?" She reached down once again, gently tapping the top of his head. "Judar, wake-" This time, Judar snatched onto her wrist, propping himself up on his free arm as he woke, though he kept his head down, as if he were starting at something on the ground.

"I said don't touch me you-" He suddenly stopped, noticing that he was not glaring at a clay doll, but instead Kenmei's lap. He quickly looked up and released his grip on her wrist, not knowing how tightly he had been holding onto it. He frowned as he saw the shocked look on Kenmei's face, noticing her pull her wrist to her and rub it gently.

"J-Judar... It's alright, it's just me.." Kenmei spoke through shaking words, hanging her head down a bit as she tried to avoid eye contact. Judar gave a small sigh, slowly pushing himself up to sit up properly, crossing his legs as he faced her. "Sorry... I thought you were.. someone else." He put a hand up to his face, rubbing it as if he were trying to force the sleep away from him.

Kenmei only gave a small nod, though found it almost impossible to make herself speak. Her stomach was bubbling and churning, and she was terrified that she might actually vomit if she opened her mouth. She was still rubbing her wrist gently, and though he had gripped it tightly and it was pulsing with a slight pain, she was not upset about it. In fact, she was happy. This pain that she was feeling, that moment when she had felt his skin touch hers, it all meant that this was real.

Judar raised an eyebrow as he stared down at her, noticing that she was going off into one of her trances, guessing that she had started day dreaming again, as always. But still, he couldn't find it in himself to move or speak, either. This was way harder and way more awkward than he ever imagined.

Still, he forced it out of himself, shifting in his spot a bit. "U-uhm.. I didn't hurt you, did I?" He reached his hand out to take her hand to check it, but was surprised when she reached her own hand out to allow him to see it. "N-no, it's okay.. It wasn't that bad, really. It just more surprised me than anything." Kenmei timidly spoke, feeling her face flush hot as he took her hand. She began to tremble again slightly as she stared at their hands, feeling her excitement and happiness beginning to bubble out of control.

She moved her hand to grip his gently, finally lifting her head to look up at him. "Y-you're really here? Right? You're really back?" she spoke though shaking words, feeling her eyes beginning to well up with tears again as she looked at him. Judar could feel his face beginning to burn hot with embarrassment, the way she was looking at him driving him crazy. He was having a hard enough time as it was, doing his best to hold himself back from just grabbing and holding onto her. And now, with her looking at him with that pleading expression, he had to say or do something to keep himself cool. He couldn't let her see how much he truly had missed her.

"Pssh." He waved his free hand in the air a bit, turning his nose up as he tried to act cool. "Of course I'm here! Id never let some twerp actually kill me!" He flashed a grin down at her, placing his hand on top of hers that he was already holding. "I'm a Magi, remember? I'm too awesome to just die like that."

Kenmei stared up a him for a moment before she began to giggle, using her free hand to cover her mouth. Judar huffed, scrunching up his face a bit in a pout at her laughing at him. "Hey! Why are you laughing at me?!" Kenmei only continued to laugh, shaking her head as she tried to calm herself down to be able to speak.

"Judar... You haven't changed at all, have you?" She smiled back up at him, unable to hold back a few tears escaping the corners of her eyes. "I'm so glad..." Judar felt his face instantly catch on fire, feeling his heart beginning to race. How was he supposed to react to this? How could he possibly continue to keep cool? This stupid, happy look on her face, and she was crying on top of that?

Judar huffed, reaching up to wipe the tears away from her cheeks gently with both hands, before he gave her cheeks a light pinch, causing her to only giggle more. "Don't make fun of me! I have too changed!" He released her cheeks and crossed his arms, turning his head away from her in defiance. "You wouldn't believe the hell I went through!"

Kenmei scooted a bit closer to him, the motion pushing him to look down at her and notice the curious look on her face. Judar gave her a bit of an annoyed look, knowing she wanted to hear everything right then and there. "You want to know right now?" The woman in front of him nodded, leaning in a bit closer. "Please tell me. Where have you been? What happened to you? How come you couldn't conta-"

She gave a gasp as she was stopped, Judar putting a hand over her mouth to shush her. "Shut up! You stupid girl, all those questions are just going to get me confused!" Kenmei grabbed his arm and pulled his hand away from her face, giving him a look. "Don't do that to me, Judar! I just want to know! I haven't exactly had a wonderful two years, either!"

Judar crossed his arms again, as if he were throwing a tantrum like a child. "This isn't a competition!" Kenmei huffed, a bit of a pout on her face. "I'm not trying to make it a competition, I just-" She sighed, taking a moment to calm down, knowing he wouldn't calm down either if she didn't. She placed a hand on his arm gently. "I just want to know what happened to you. Will you tell me? Please?"

The Magi once again felt his face flush hot at her touch and soft voice, feeling himself calm just as she did. She had always been able to do that to him, calm him down instantly with nothing but a touch and gentle words. He uncrossed his arms, waving a finger at her as if he were scolding her. "Fine! I'll tell you, but then I want to know about you. Both of you."

Kenmei followed his finger as he pointed at the sleeping child a few feet away from them. Junjie was still sleeping soundly, cuddled up tightly to his ball under the clothing she had put on him earlier. He was breathing in a steady rhythm and was obviously not disturbed by the two talking at all. Kenmei turned her head back up to look at Judar, giving a nod.

"Of course... I'll tell you everything." She took his hand gently, giving him a playful glare as she knew he didn't want to see her get sappy. "But like I said, you have to go first! So tell me.. What happened after that little kid kicked your ass?"


	4. Chapter 4

The two talked until the moon was high into the sky, joined by millions of twinkling stars that became their only source of light. The night had grown chilly, and they had moved to lay together in the grass, Kenmei cuddling her body tightly against his as she rested beside him. The feeling of his warmth against her and his arm around her filled her with a calm that she hadn't felt in years.

But, as their conversation came to a close, Kenmei peeled herself away from him and sat up, looking down at him. She placed her hand on his chest, fiddling with the white cloth he wore around his shoulders a bit. "Thank you for telling me everything... And for listening, too."

Judar sat up a bit, propping himself up on his elbows. "Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I talk to you about it? Or listen to you?" Kenmei felt her face flush hot as Judar brought a hand up to caress her neck gently. His touch sent tingles down her spine and made her stomach twist into tight knots, and she could feel her heart begin to race when she noticed his eyes glancing over her body.

Kenmei shook her head a bit, pulling herself from her daze as she answered his question. "I know that you would have either way... Im just happy that you did, I guess." She smiled at him as he moved to sit up all the way, watching him stretch. "It is getting pretty late... Maybe we should head inside?"

Judar gave a sigh as he relaxed himself, leaning back on his arms as he looked up at the sky. "That's probably a good idea. It's cold, anyway. He get sick easily, doesn't he?" Kenmei looked over at Junjie, whom she had put more clothing over to keep him as warm as she could, and he seemed content as he continue to sleep. She nodded, standing and starting to make her way over to the sleeping child. "He does.. But he has gotten a little better as he gets older."

She bent down and scooped up the child gently, standing on the carpet along with her belongings. Once she was settled and ready to go, she glanced back at Judar, noticing that he had stood, but hadn't followed her. She frowned, holding Junjie closer to her. "Judar?" The Magi looked at her when she called his name, having been looking at the palace.

"Are you.. going to come with us?" The nervousness in her voice was apparent, scared that he wasn't going to come with them. Judar gave a small frown at the sound of her voice, not sure what he should do. He never had any intention of staying in the palace, or meeting up with anyone. This whole time that he had spent with her had been a fluke, but how could he possibly tell her that?

He sighed, placing one hand on his hip while he scratched the back of his head with the other, looking at the ground. "Kenmei... This is really complicated for-" "Please." Judar looked up at her as she cut him off, a bit surprised, but he also hadn't heard her well. "What?"

Kenmei shifted on her feet a bit, trying to hold back her emotions. "Even if you leave tomorrow.. a few days from now, or a week.. a month. I just need you to stay with me tonight. Can't you do that?" Judar stared at her for a moment before he started to walk over, though his serious posture and silence made Kenmei grow even more nervous and she could not hold back her emotions anymore.

"J-Judar, please don't do that thing where you're all quiet and you just look at me like that, I need an answer from you." Her voice shook as she spoke, tears starting to well up in her eyes as she did her best to control them. Judar stopped in front of her, reaching up to grip her shoulders, his touch firm but gentle enough to not hurt her.

"Mei... I'm not ready for people to know that I'm back..." His voice was quiet, obviously trying to not wake the sleeping child, but also to try to keep Kenmei calm. The woman before him shook her head, still fighting back the tears. "No one will see you... Please, Judar." She moved a bit closer to him, no longer caring if he found her begging to be unsightly. All she wanted was him, and though she could tell he was nervous about being seen, she knew that he must have wanted to stay, too.

Kenmei felt her heart start to race as Judar gave a sigh, his body and features relaxing as he let his hands slide down her arms a bit. He looked around the area before he used gentle force to move her back further onto the carpet, following her until he had a spot on it as well. As he began to use his powers to lift the carpet into the air, Kenmei couldn't help a huge smile crossing over her features.

"You... You're really going to stay with us?" She held the child in her arms closer to her as he began to wiggle about a bit, before settling back against her body in slumber. Judar watched the child for a moment before he nodded, his ruby eyes moving back to lock with hers. "Yeah... I figured one night couldn't hurt. Besides... it's not like I don't want to."

Kenmei stood close to Judar as they moved through the sky, the two staying silent as to try to not draw attention to themselves. The palace was mostly dark and silent, with only certain areas and walk ways lit up by lanterns. But, as Judar started to move the carpet towards the lower status living quarters, Kenmei put a hand to his chest gently, shaking her head. "Not that way."

Judar raised an eyebrow at her, growing confused. "What do you mean?" Kenmei grew a bit flustered at the look he was giving her, like he didn't believe her. "We don't live there anymore. I've made a living for myself, you know." She kept her voice down as she spoke, but she pointed to where the higher class of the palace lived. "We live there now. Though it's not the best in the area... We've moved up."

The Magi stared in the direction that she was pointing for a bit before he gave a quiet chuckle, patting Kenmei on the back gently. "Good job, freckles. I'm proud of you." Kenmei felt her face flush as she shifted her standing position a bit from embarrassment, moving her arm back to hold onto her child. "T-thank you, Judar.." She wasn't embarrassed by the praise that he gave her, or the pat on the back. It was the nickname he used, something that she hadn't been called since he had vanished.

Judar noticed her embarrassment, leaning over just a bit to try to look at her face as she attempted to look away from him. "What are you all embarrassed about?" Kenmei shook her head, feeling stupid for getting butterflies over him calling her 'freckles'. "I-it's nothing... It's just been so long since you called me anything like that... I've missed it a lot." She turned her head to looked back at him, though her embarrassment flashed into irritation as he began to chuckle at her again. "D-don't laugh at me!"

The two soon landed silently in an open hallway of the palace, where it was dark and they could not be seen. Kenmei stepped off the carpet, as did Judar, though he kept his magic going to carry her items easier by keeping them on the carpet. Kenmei looked up at him, silently pointing down the hall before she started to walk, the slight 'tap tap' her shoes the only sound around them. Judar followed her, looking around nervously. He knew that being seen tonight would ruin things for him, and he could not let that happen.

Though, they did not have to go far, as Kenmei soon stopped at a door only a few feet from where they had landed. She took a quick glance down the hall before she slid the door open, moving to the side and looking to Judar once she did. Judar took the quiet hint and quickly moved inside himself, bringing the floating carpet and belongings with him. Once he was safely inside and she was sure no one was peeking on them, she walked inside and slid the door shut behind her, giving a relieved sigh.

"See." She spoke as she turned back around to face him, smiling. "No one saw you. And no one ever comes to my room or anything unless I ask, so you should be fine." Her smile faded a bit as she saw him standing silently in the middle of the room, his head turning a bit as he looked around. She started to walk over to him, carefully stepping over her belongings that had landed on the floor with the flying carpet.

"Judar...? Are you okay?" She spoke softly as she stopped next to him, adjusting the way she was holding Junjie. Judar's eyes continued to scan across the room, though he reached his hand up to rub the back of his head. "It's a little weird... I guess at one point, I thought I would never see any of this again. Never be in this palace, let alone in a room with you again." His eyes moved to Kenmei as he mentioned her, his gaze instantly setting off butterflies in her stomach.

"O-oh.." She spoke with shaking words, becoming embarrassed from the way he was looking at her, his expression softer than she had seen this whole time. "It's not too much for you, is it?" Judar couldn't help but to chuckle at her worry, though he wasn't surprised that she would ask him something like that. "You're always worried about stupid stuff like that. I'm fine. Why don't you put Junjie away so we can talk more." He gave a wave of his hand, turning to walk and explore the room more.

Kenmei felt her cheeks grow warm at his suggestion and she nodded, glancing around a bit before she timidly headed towards a different door in the room. "Okay. I'll be right back." She shut the door behind her once she walked inside, feeling her heart starting to pound. Her mind was already racing with thousands of thoughts and she was starting to become flustered.

What if he started to come onto her when she came back out? Would she really be able to handle that? What was it he wanted to talk about? Did he want to talk about him leaving again? Did he want to talk about their relationship?

Did he not want to be with her anymore?

All of these thoughts ran through her mind as she gently lied Junjie into his bed, watching him wiggle into a comfortable position before he fell back into his deep sleep. She stroked his hair gently before turning and making her way back to the door that led back out into her bedroom. She stood at the door for a moment, taking in a few deep breaths before she slid it open, walking back out into the main bedroom.

She glanced around the room as she slid the door back shut behind her, noticing Judar was standing at one of the open windows, where the moonlight was the only source of light filling the room. He took a quick glance at her before looking back outside.

"You shouldn't leave your windows open. Could get bugs in here." His voice was mellow, the quiet and relaxing atmosphere seeming to relax him quite a bit. Kenmei smiled, walking over to a dresser by the bed to light a couple of candles. As she lit them, the room grew brighter and she could see better. "We've been living here for a while, now... I haven't had any bug issues yet."

After lighting a few candles to lighten up the room, she turned around, noticing Judar was leaning out of the window a bit, looking towards a different part of the palace. Kenmei immediately felt her heart drop, knowing exactly what was on his mind. It was the only thing that had been on his mind for months before he went away. Nothing else mattered to him then, and she knew that hadn't changed now.

She gave a quiet, defeated sigh, starting to make her way over to the other side of her room, where a divider cut off the area where she kept her clothing. "He's not there, Judar." She spoke in a dull voice, vanishing behind the divider before Judar could lean back inside the room to look at her. He frowned, noticing the change in her voice and the vibe she was giving off.

"What? What are you talking about." He took a step away from the window, not really sure why he asked that. He knew what she was talking about, he just hadn't wanted her to notice him thinking about it. His gaze was pulled from the window to the divider across the room as a candle was lit behind it, and he could see some of her shadow against the white paper of the divider. He couldn't move his eyes away from it, feeling his chest tighten a bit as he noticed her beginning to change clothes.

Kenmei shook her head a bit as she began to remove her clothing, not sure she even wanted to bring it up. "Hakuryuu. He vanished a while ago. He left-"

"He left everything to the old hag. I know that already." Judar cut her off, a bit irritated at her attitude about the subject. His frown returned as he watched her pause her movements in silence, knowing he had probably just upset her more than she already had been. Why was she so sensitive about that? She already knew that he wanted to find Hakuryuu from what he had told her before, so why was she acting so... weird?

Though on the other side of the divider, Kenmei was doing her best to keep herself from getting upset. She could already feel her chest starting to tighten and her eyes tear up a bit at the thought that Judar was only here to find Hakuryuu, like he had no thought of her at all. She knew that couldn't be true, though. The way he was acting this whole time, how much he seemed to have missed being with her. He couldn't be faking all of that, could he?

She went back to removing her clothing, having worn quite a few layers today as it was a bit chilly, even during the day time. "Just forget about it... You're here with me, now..." She did her best to keep her emotions out of her voice, but Judar could see through it easily. He walked a bit closer to the divider, still watching her shadow. "I did come here to find you.. It wasn't just a fluke, you know."

Though he knew it was wrong, he had to lie to her. If he wanted this to work out, he couldn't let her know he hadn't wanted to meet up wit her yet. He couldn't let that happen.

And he was willing to say anything to get her to believe him.


	5. Chapter 5

Kenmei felt herself immediately choke up at his words, bringing a hand up to wipe her eyes before any tears were able to escape. "I know..." Once she was completely stripped of her clothing, she pulled her hair across her shoulder, tugging the tie loose at the end and letting her hair fall free. Though as she ran her fingers through it, she looked down at herself, starting to become embarrassed.

She was no longer as skinny and fit as she had been before, when she knew he found her to be attractive. She had gained some weight, in specific places where he particularly like to pick on her and tease. She knew he would say something about how she had let herself go, and she was beginning to feel ashamed and embarrassed to let him see her. So, she grabbed a large, loose fitting robe that would hide her body, quickly pulling it on and tying it into place.

Just as she was tying it, there was a small tap on the other side of the divider, against the paper. Judar had moved to stand right up against it, still watching her shadow as she changed. Kenmei gave a small jump at the sudden tap, turning around to look at the divider, able to see his shadow as well. "W-what?"

Judar gave a small grumble, crossing his arms. "Why are you taking so long to change? You just stood there naked for like five minutes. I'm getting lonely out here." He gave a small smirk, and Kenmei was able to hear it in his voice as he spoke. "Don't you want to come out and cuddle with me?"

"You need to stop that!" Kenmei quickly moved away from the divider, blowing out the candle she had lit. Judar began to laugh, moving over to the edge of the divider so he could peek around it. Though, the instant his face peeked around the edge, he only got a quick glimpse of her before Kenmei brought her hand up and covered his face. "Don't try to peek at me like that!"

She gently pushed him back a bit as she came all the way out from behind the divider, keeping her hand on his face to block his view. Judar gave an irritated grunt, grabbing her hand and pulling it away from his face. "What are you doing that for, why don't you want me to look at you?" Kenmei felt her face begin to burn when he finally was able to look down at her, using her free hand to pull her hair over her shoulders a bit, feeling like it would hide her better.

"I-It's not that, Judar... I'm just embarrassed, alright?" She snatched her hand back from him, timidly hugging herself as she tried to avoid looking at him. Judar rasied an eyebrow, leaning over a bit to try to catch her eyes. "What are you so embarrassed about? It's not like I haven't seen you in a robe before."

Kenmei shook her head, still trying to not to look at him. "It's been two years! No one has seen me like this since then!" Judar stood up straight, giving a sigh as he rubbed his face. "Mei... honestly. It's me. We've been in more embarrassing situations than you standing in front of me in a robe, don't you think?" He reached over and gently took her hair, moving it back behind her shoulders. "Man... your hair has gotten crazy long."

"D-do you like it?" Kenmei finally looked up at him, allowing him to move her hair without any protest. Judar gave a small chuckle at her question, finding it so innocent. "It suits you, yeah." Once he got all of her hair out of the way, he put his hands on her shoulders gently. "You don't have to hide from me. Come on, relax your arms."

He rubbed her arms a bit, noticing her starting to become a bit flustered at the situation. Still, Kenmei gave a small sigh and removed her arms, letting her fall to her side, though she felt awkward with them just sitting there like that. It was silent for a moment, before she finally looked back up at Judar, noticing how quiet he was being while still holding onto her shoulders. "Judar?"

Judar blinked a few times, his eyes having been stuck on her body before moving back up to her face when she called to him. "Sorry. Uh.. You know." He released her arms, standing up straight as he pointed down at her body. "You.. Something seems different." Kenmei looked up at him with a confused expression, noticing his face was a bit pink as he spoke. "Huh?"

"Uuhmm..." Judar scratched his cheek, still looking at her. "I mean, this robe isn't exactly flattering. But!" He quickly caught himself, noticing a glare starting to cross her features at that comment. "But! It- You know, it's just hiding what I think is going on here." He gestured to her body again, only causing Kenmei to put her hands onto her hips, raising an eyebrow at him. Though she was really embarrassed, she didn't like how he was dodging his point. "Will you just spill it?"

He stood there still for a moment before he reached out with both hands, squishing her breasts together a bit and bouncing them a little. "Your tits are way bigger." Kenmei felt her face instantly start to burn as if it were on fire, and she smacked his hands away, turning her body to hid it from him. "J-Judar! Don't do that!"

Judar snickered, scurrying around so that she was facing him again. "Aw come on, let me see them! How'd they get so big!" He tried to reach out again, but Kenmei only smacked his hands away once more. "I'm still breastfeeding Junjie! It's healthiest for him because he has such a weak immune system!" Judar gave a pout as she smacked his hands away again. "That makes them _this_ much bigger! Damn, that's crazy."

He finally stopped his attempts to grope her, standing up straight, causing Kenmei to relax herself as well. Giving a smile, he reached over and ran his fingers through her hair gently. "I see why you don't want me to look at you. You think you've gotten fat, huh?" Kenmei felt her stomach clench a bit, shifting in her spot as she pulled the rob tighter around her. "Well..."

Judar shook his head, waving his hand in the air a bit. "You're not fat! You're barely bigger than what you were when I left. Actually..." He grabbed her hand, gently making her do a turn for him. "I know you worked hard to look the way you did before. But I'm into this." He moved one hand to rest on her hip, while he kept hold of the other, pulling her a bit closer to him.

Kenmei felt her heart begin to race as he pulled her closer, the feeling of their bodies barely touching already making her go crazy. "You can't say that when you've only seen me like this... I'm not skinny and fit anymore, Judar..." She hung her head a bit, embarrassed. "You used to tease me all the time when we first met, when I looked more like this... You must feel the same way."

Judar gave a sigh, having already known she was going to bring that up. "Mei... I just spent two years alone. Do you really think I care about what you look like?" He pulled her a bit closer, his hand moving to rest on her back. "Seriously. Your curves have always been amazing, and now they're even better." His hand slid down, giving her backside a few light pats.

Feeling her stomach flutter violently, she hid her face in his chest. "Why do you like to do that to me?" Judar chuckled, moving both arms to rest around her. "What? Touch your butt?" Kenmei shook her head, moving to wrap her arms around him tightly. "No, why do you like to embarrass me so much." The Magi blinked, looking down at her. "Huh... I haven't really thought of it before. It's fun, I guess."

"Just because it's fun? I don't believe that." She tilted her head to look back up at him, feeling her heart skip a beat at how close her face ended up next to his. Judar gave a small smirk, noticing her reaction. "I like your reactions. Your facial expressions. Like the one you're making right now. Sometimes you just look like your about to pass out."

Kenmei could only stare up at him, the expression on his face and the feeling of their bodies pressed together already making her head spin. Though, no matter how much she was wanting him, she could feel something tugging at the back of her head. It was a strong, nagging feeling and was the only thing that was keeping her anchored down to reality. She could feel herself starting to choke up at the thought of it, and she couldn't continue like this until she spoke with him.

"Judar..." She spoke timidly, shaking her head a bit as she watched his smirk fade at the sound of her voice. "I can't do this. How could I possibly go through with any of this knowing that you're going to leave me again?" She was unable to control the tremble in her voice, her grip loosening on him a bit as she tried to distance herself, but found it impossible to move any further. "How could you do that to me?"

Judar frown at the accusation, moving his hands to rest firmly on her hips. But still, he found himself at a loss for words. What could he really say to her? This exact reason was why he hadn't wanted to meet up with her until he was ready to return to the palace for good. Because he was going to leave her again, no matter how much she screamed, begged or cried for him to stay. Though, the fact that she was trying to guilt him and make him the bad guy was starting to piss him off.

"Are you serious? You're trying to pull that bull shit on me? When you're the first person I even bothered to look for?" He crossed his arms, forcing a gap between them and causing Kenmei to take a step back. "I already knew Hakuryuu wasn't here. He wasn't what I came over here for. What difference does it make that I'm going to leave again? You don't think I'll come back to you?"

Kenmei moved her hands up to tug at her hair, running her fingers through it as a nervous habit. Her eyes darted around the room, looking at everything, anything but him as she tried to control her emotions. "I'm just so scared, Judar... I've been alone for all this time, and now you're suddenly back. And I want everything to be how it was before... But how can I do that?" She finally looked back up at him, her body trembling from anxiety. "How can everything be normal again?"

There was silence between the two of them as Judar stared down at her, watching her tremble and await his answer. Finally, the Magi sighed, reaching his hands out and placing both on either side of her neck gently, one of his thumbs stroking her cheek softly and causing Kenmei's features to soften. "Mei... What is it you want right now? I don't mean in an hour, tomorrow or weeks from now." He moved a bit closer to her as Kenmei placed her hands on his gently. "I mean right now, in this moment."

Kenmei could feel her body beginning to grow hot again at his question, from her face all the way down to her toes. She knew exactly what she wanted, what she had been craving for the whole night. And though she could still feel that nagging feeling at the back of her head, she ignored it, moving herself closer to him until their bodies touched again.

"I... I just..." She fought to get the words out, her head becoming foggy and her chest growing tighter as Judar moved one of his hands to rest behind her head, cupping her neck and causing her head to bend back slightly. He pulled her body closer, leaning in a bit more to where their lips brushed lightly. Judar wanted nothing more than to take her, to hear her moan his name and watch her body tremble beneath him. But still, he waited for her answer, unable to help a slight smirk cross his lips. "You what?" Kenmei moved her hands to rest onto his chest, gripping the white cloth lightly, pulling whatever strength she could forward to be able to speak.

"I just want you to kiss me."


End file.
